Marry the Aliens
by Just Cy
Summary: Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, and Pudding have all been kidnapped and if they don't marry the aliens then the Earth will be distroyed, what will they do because they've all got boys back home that they're missing who are desperately trying to get the girls back
1. Chapter 1

**Well, I felt like with all the Valentine's Fics popping up I'd throw a humorous one in.**

**I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, or Disney (since this after all a Disney song)**

* * *

_Love? Love is what we read about in books, my dear.  
"Here comes the bride" is a lovely little ditty  
But marrying for love is a foolish thing to do  
'Cause love won't pay the mortgage or put porridge in your bowl  
Dearie, marry the mole  
_

Ichigo was now 23, her red now shoulder length hair was in total disarray at this early time in the morning. She was thinking of her beloved Masaya as she looked out the window on the spaceship at her home planet that her boyfriend loved so much. She sighed and looked in the mirror, she was more than a little upset about the state of her hair and began to brush it. She put on a pink knee length dress and walked out the door to get her friends who had also been captured up.

"Mint, Pudding, Lettuce, get up or we'll get in trouble," Ichigo said, they all looked at her oddly, she _never_ got up on time, and here she was, the one to get them up.

"Thanks, Ichigo-san," Lettuce said and went into the bathroom, Pudding just pulled the covers over her head, and Mint grabbed an outfit to change into and took Ichigo into the red head's bedroom.

"Ichigo, we need to talk about getting out of here," the blue-haired girl said gravely.

"But the only way we can do that is-"

"If we marry certain aliens, and then they've agreed to leave Earth alone indefinitely, I know. I think we should do it," she told her friend.

"WHAT?! You're seriously considering marrying Kish?" Ichigo shouted in total shock.

"Yes, and Lettuce is giving serious thought to marrying Pai, and Pudding doesn't think marrying Tart would be such a bad thing."

"But I'm not in love with Deep Blue, and you guys aren't in love with the aliens either!" Ichigo protested.

"We all dreamed of finding a Prince Charming, one whom would sweep us off her feet, but the fate of all the Earth is more important than four girls marrying someone they don't love, " she said with a harsh stare at the red-head.

Ichigo stared at the floor, feeling ashamed for feeling so selfish, and yet she knew even if she agreed every time she looked out into space she would think of her Masaya, and the thought that she'd have to send word, and she knew she'd have to tell Masaya to fall in love again, and she didn't know that she could do that.

_  
True, it's a fact that he's not exactly witty  
He's blinder than a bat but at least his eyes are blue  
His breath may be alarming but he's charming, for a troll  
Dearie, marry the mole  
_

"Ichigo, you'd be doing the right thing," Mint told her.

"But he's ugly!" she protested, stalling time, trying to think of something, _anything_, to get them home.

"Really, Ichigo, that's the best you can come up with? He's not that bad, he's sickly pale, but his eyes are pretty. He's creepy, but he'll love you, even if you don't love him. He may not be the sweetest, but he's not that dreadful, for an alien, ya know?"

"Minto, I just can't!"

_  
Romeo and Juliet  
Were very much in love when they were wed  
They honoured every vow  
So where are they now?  
They're dead, dead, very very dead  
_

"Ichigo, you're being selfish."

"I don't care! Every time I look at him all I'm going to be able to think of is Masaya, you think he'll be ok with that?!"

Mint glared at her, "Ichigo, relationships can't all be perfect, you're going to have to suck it up!"

Mint saw a book on Ichigo's bed and smirked, "Romeo & Juliet, really? That' s what you've been reading?"

"So? It's a great love story?"

"Ichigo, Romeo & Juliet were idiots, they were very much in love, and they killed themselves, is that what you want? Death? Because that's what's going to happen to everyone if we don't marry the aliens!"

"Mint! How could you slam a classic love story like that?!"

_  
Poor Thumbelina, your brain so itty bitty  
I hate to seem a pest but I know what's best for you  
Just think of all the ways that you could decorate a hole  
Take my advice, I'll bring the rice  
Dearie, marry the mole  
_

"Ichigo, you're being as dimwitted as they were, I may seem like I'm being insensitive but this is happening to me too, and I have to go through it too. The difference is I'm accepting it as what I have to do to save my planet! I'll be your maid of honor, I'll plan the entire thing, all you'll have to do is show up and say 'I do' just marry him!"

_Marry the mole  
Marry that mole  
M is for money  
Oh...  
L-E!_

"Mint, I just can't, I won't ever be able to look at him and I I'll be miserable!"

"Marry him, you may hate it, but one day you'll realize it's not that horrid and it's not going to change, your blessed Masaya would approve of sacrifice for the greater good. In fact he did that and you brought him back."

"M is for Masaya and Marriage, Deep Blue has no part of the letter M!"

"M is for martyr, and M is for maintain, you a responsibility to maintain order, so be a martyr with us and marry Deep Blue!"

"I want to talk to Ryou and Masaya first," she said and then walked into the room next door, they conferred with each other for an hour. She went into the throne room alone.

"Ichigo-chan," Deep Blue said with a smile that came across as very creepy, "what can I do for you, my dear?"

"I need to talk to the humans Shirogane Ryou and Masaya Ayoama, it's about a possible acceptance of your proposal."

He frowned, but said, "Of course, dearest, I'll have Pai contact them at once and after you're done we'll talk about it," he smiled creepily again.

"Right," she said, doing her best to smile, and not cringe. Pai showed her to a room and then left as Ryou's face appeared on the screen. He looked awful, there were bags under his now dull blue eyes, he looked like he had lost weight, he hadn't been taken the disappearance well at all.

"Ichigo, how are you girls holding up?" his tone was desperate, and his voice was hoarse.

"All right, we've just about reached a conclusion about the alien's proposal, I wanna talk to you about if first, then Masaya," she said.

"You aren't considering it, are you?" he asked.

"Yes," she muttered, shaking her head no, tears welling up.

"Why, Ichigo? You guys can't!"

"That was my initial reaction, but we all still need to consider the fate of the world, versus our feelings, and we had to weigh it like that. We can't really be that selfish, but I can tell you none of us are jumping with joy at the process. We all feel like we're betraying our boyfriends, or fiancés back home."

"Will I at least be able to say good-bye to Lettuce?" he asked, slamming his hand down on table before him.

"Yes, now I'd like to talk to Masaya," she said, wiping tears from her eyes, "you know, I'm going to miss you too, and Keiichiro," she said and he nodded with a weak smile then left and Masaya entered in rather with a rather confused expression.

"Ichigo, what's wrong?" he asked, he also showed signs of exhaustion.

"Before I start, I love you," she said, no longer to keep the tears from silently falling.

"I love you too, don't cry, Ichigo, please, don't cry," he said, his hands pressed against the monitor, desperately trying to reach her.

"I'm sorry, I just, I wanted to tell you that to save the world we're going to accept the proposals, and I wanted you to know that while I'll be loving you from out here, but I want you to be free to fall in love again and have fun, and not worry about me. Just, please, promise me you'll forget me and move on," she begged him, trying to stop the sobs threatening to rack her body.

"Ichigo-"

"No, Masaya, please just do that for me, if you ever loved me, please forget me," she told him, she hated this, she was breaking her heart, and his.

"I don't know that I'll ever be able to forget you, but if that's what you want, I'll do my best," he was doing his best not to cry, "I understand what you're doing, but now I know what you went through when I was going to do the same, and I wish I could just do what you do, I just want to jump in and save you, and I just wish I knew how."

"Masaya, please-" she was now openly sobbing and was trying to stop herself but just couldn't, "just, I love you, now, I have to go, I'd send back the ring if I could so you can give to someone else, but space you know?"

"I'll miss you, I'll do my best not to, but I know I'll miss you," he told her, she wanted to die, she was hurting him so bad and it was killing her.

"I'll miss you too," she said and then let Lettuce come in to talk to Ryou, and Mint talked to Keiichiro, Pudding talked to Yuebin, they all had their heart-felt good-byes, and none of it was easy, and before they all could go talk to their new fiancés they got together in Ichigo's room and cried themselves dry.

* * *

**I'm planning to do an epilogue, and wow this light humorous song turned into something really deep and depressing… not the expected or desired result but oh well. Happy Valentine's Day!**


	2. Epilogue

**Well, here's the epilogue, and thanks to mew mew 124 I might make an actual chapter-fic out of this, PM/Review to let me know what you think about that.**

* * *

Ichigo stood in a white gown with a corset-like top, and a skirt that puffed out, like a princesses dress .Her hair was pinned up in two small pigtails, with the rest of her hair, along with her bangs, down. She looked in a full length mirror, and she looked beautiful, except for one thing, she wasn't smiling. There was the only problem, she wasn't happy. She put on a fake smile as Mint came in, trying to fool her friend.

Mint was in a light blue dress, the top hugged her figure, and then flowed away from it, the dress ended at her knees. There was a darker blue sash at her natural waist, and she had a silver necklace the shape of a dove with a diamond eyes. "Ichigo, are you ready?" she asked, her hair in its customary two buns.

"As ready as I'm ever going to be, what about Pudding and Lettuce?" she asked.

Mint nodded, and placed a tiara on Ichigo's head, "You look lovely, now try to smile," she told her moping friend.

Ichigo plastered a smile on her face, "Convincing enough?"

"Deep Blue won't know any different," Mint said and then led Ichigo to the alien sanctuary. Mint, Pudding, and Lettuce lined up in front of Ichigo, they all tried to smile at her, and she tried to smile back. Pai, and Tart were standing next to Deep Blue, Kish had been chosen to walk Ichigo down the aisle.

"How are you doing?" Kish asked her with a concerned look on his face.

She took his arm, "I don't know. Thank you, Kish," she whispered as the bridal march started playing, and her friends began to go down and take their places. The aliens had agreed to do the ceremony the human way, and that was only fair: it was the only sacrifice the aliens were making at all.

The ceremony seemed to drag on, and Ichigo was doing her best to smile, the only way she could bring herself to say her vows, and when that fateful moment when she had to say "I do" she almost couldn't, and then pictured the alien leader as Masaya had been when he was stuck in that form and said with a genuine smile, "I do."

It was only when he kissed her she couldn't pretend it was her boyfriend, his lips were cold, and harsh were as his had been warm and soft, "Ichigo, my bride," he said when he pulled away, "should we not go somewhere more private?"

"Um, it's customary for us to celebrate the union with friends after the ceremony," she said with a blush, anything to avoid being alone with him.

"We agreed to the ceremony your way, this evening however, we do things my way," he told her, stroking her cheek with a clawed finger. She couldn't bring herself to smile, she could barely keep herself from trembling.

"All right, well, let me say goodnight to the girls?" she meant it to be a statement, but she was just too scared and it came across as a question.

"Of course, my dear," he let go of the red-heads hand and her friends gave her hugs and expressed their concerns for, and then let her go. Deep Blue came and took her hand, "We best be going," he said and led her to his private chambers, now _their_ private chambers, the very few belongings she had been able to take had been brought to the room.

"Deep Blue," she looked up at him with a nice imitation smile.

"What is it, Neko-chan?" he asked her with a loving gaze in his blue eyes, she was very surprised to see that in them.

"It' just, your name is so long, perhaps there's a nickname you'd be comfortable with me calling you?"

"Of course, whatever you want," he said, putting his hands on her waist.

"How about Daichi?" she asked, "I-it means Earth, and I think it'd be nice to have that reminder," she explained.

"If that's what you want, now, for a chance to do _couple_ things," he said seductively. Ichigo found herself blush, now that she had humanized him a little it was easier for her to face him. She gulped when she felt her dress fall to the ground.

"Daichi, isn't this fast?"

"Not for me, and I understand this isn't what you wanted, but please try, and realize that you're now an alien Queen, and you must accustom yourself to alien customs," he told her, "don't worry, I'll be gentle," he told her.

~10 years later~

Deep Blue, or as he now was more commonly known, Daichi paced back in forth, he had been through this three times before, but he still didn't like hearing his wife in agony.

"Papa, is Momma gonna be ok?" his oldest son, Sora, asked his father.

"Yeah, she's gonna be ok, Ichiro, why don't you go talk to Sora?" he smiled at the little red-head.

"Ok, if you say so," he shrugged his shoulders and went to go comfort his five year old brother, the nine year old looked back for a second and his father waved him along. Everyone knew that the Queen had changed their ruler, and their customs. At first it was hard for them to adjust, but they were very much glad when things settled down and they realized it was for the better.

She had made the alien planet very happy, and she had three amazing sons, and she was hoping for a beautiful baby girl this time. Queen Ichigo was 33, and her husband, King Daichi, was 40, her first son Ichiro was nine, her second son, Sora, was five, and her youngest son, Masato, was three. The Royal Family was very happy , even the human Queen. Occasionally she went into spells of homesickness, but eventually she would come out, and be happy, she loved her children very much, and she thought of her husband as a great friend, she had never been able to think of him as more than that though. True, she did have four children by him, but that was more out of necessity than love, Ichigo had never gotten over Masaya, but she had gotten over her hatred of Deep Blue, or maybe she hadn't, and she had just learned to like Daichi.

She often saw her old friends, and they all had children as well. Mint who was also 33, had two daughters, ages 7 and 5, and a son who was three, she and a 34 year old Kish were happy together, they had both had people to get over, and that strengthened their relationship as they helped each other cope with the loss of a love. Lettuce was 35, and had given birth to twins, one a boy, one a girl, they were 6, and she had a four year old boy, and there was a rumor going around that she was once again expecting. She had taken awhile to get over Ryou, and Pai had taken his sweet time opening up, but everyone had seen a lightening of the alien general's mood ever since he had. Pudding was a mere 30, and had three boys and two girls, the boys were 7, 6, and 4, and her girls were 8 and 1, she and Tart had had a positive relationship before, but she had grown attached to her fiancé in the ten years Tart had been gone, so it had taken a little while to get back to that old place.

Pudding walked up to the King, "Daichi, are you doing ok?" she asked, putting a hand comfortingly on his shoulder, Pudding was the only one who dismissed formalities.

"I don't know Pudding, I'm just worried about her," he said when she screamed again.

"I know you are, she's gonna be ok, Lettuce said that it'll be over soon," Pudding told him with a smile, Lettuce had gotten well acquainted with the nurses since that had been her profession back on Earth and she had taken it up on the alien planet as well, she had been the one to deliver all of her friends children, and she was helping Ichigo along once again.

"Thanks," he said with a weak smile at the former monkey mew. There was one final agonizing wail and then the sound of a baby crying was all there was to be heard.

"Give her a second to get cleaned up, then we'll go in," Pudding told him and he opened his mouth to protest, "I know you don't care if her hair is messed up, but she does, so give her a minute to get cleaned up, and give them a moment to get the baby presentable. He nodded and after five minutes Lettuce came out smiling.

"Ichigo is fine, and so is your first little girl," Lettuce said and opened the door to him so he could go see his two girls. Daichi rushed to Ichigo's side, she was looking down lovingly at the little bundle of a baby girl in her arms. "I'll give you two a minute," Lettuce said and left to go get a birth certificate and ink for the foot prints and hand prints.

He looked at her and was overcome was love for his little girl, "Oh, Ichigo, she's absolutely beautiful," he said and she handed her to the girl's father, "Hey, Darling, Daddy's here," he talked to her.

"What do you want to name her?" she asked her husband with a tired smile.

"Isn't it your turn to pick a name?" he whispered as the little girl wrapped in a purple blanket started to yawn.

"I guess so, you did name Masato and Ichiro, while I named Sora, what do you think of Mitsuki?"

"I think it's fantastic, it means Full Moon, right?" he asked her.

"Yes, it's kind of a theme for me I guess, but I like it," she said and took Mitsuki back into her arms, she smiled at Daichi, "Thanks for putting up with me."

"You know I love you, it's you who needs to be thanked, I stole you from your love and your planet, while I was cold and heartless about it, and you just went with it, because you cared more about Earth than you," he said, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"You stole me, but you save my people by stealing me, and you gave me all the happiness I have the right to ask for, I've got four wonderful children," she said and Daichi opened his mouth and then Lettuce walked in with a smile on her face.

"Have you decided on a name?" she asked.

"Mitsuki Masaya," Daichi said, and Ichigo smiled at his choice of middle name.

"Thank you," Ichigo said, and happy tears started to form in her eyes. Daichi wiped the tears for her and smiled.

"I thought you'd approve," he kissed her forehead and Lettuce smiled at the couple, she took Mitsuki from her mother's arms and put the girls foot in an inkpad, after she was done with the birth certificate she turned to Mitsuki's father.

"Would you like to help with her first bath?" Lettuce offered.

"I'd love to," Daichi said and he and Lettuce went to go give the little girl her first bath.

Pudding and Kish walked in, "How are you doing?" Kish asked her with a concerned look on his face.

"Excellent, really really excellent," she told him, and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"What's her name?"

"Mitsuki Masaya," she said and smiled at her friends. They looked at each other with a mirroring expression of concern.

"It was Daichi's idea, not mine," Ichigo said knowing the reason for their concern.

"Well, we're happy you're happy," Pudding told her friend, who then yawned.

"I'm sorry," she said and then yawned again, blushing.

"We'll let you sleep, we know it's no walk in the park what you've done," Kish said and they two left, allowing the red head to rest. Ichigo eventually fell asleep, and her dream was one she had had every time she gave birth, just slightly different each time. She dreamed she was back on Earth, with Masaya, and the child she had just delivered was theirs and they were so happy, it wasn't fair to her, or Daichi, or the kids.

Daichi came back in with Mitsuki, and he was glad she was getting some rest, "You both need some rest, eh Mitsuki?" he said tickling his daughters nose. Daichi sat down in a chair near his wife's bed, getting comfortable so his daughter could fall asleep.

* * *

**Well this one wasn't as depressing towards the end, and just a reminder of what I said above, let me know what you think about an actual chapter fic on this.**


End file.
